Carry the weight - FR
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [Recueil] Une famille entachée de drames... L'honneur d'un nom devient plus important que les émotions de ses porteurs, et c'est l'enfilade de catastrophes et de tragédies.
1. Mensonges destructeurs

**.**

 **J'ai récemment découvert cette série, et c'était beaucoup trop tentant d'ajouter ma pierre à l'édifice de ses fanfictions.**

 **Voici donc un court recueil (5 textes déjà écrits, mais je pense qu'ils ne seront pas accompagnés par d'autres dans le futur), composé en une soirée. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **« Carry the weight »**

 **#1 – Mensonges destructeurs**

* * *

John fixa sa toute nouvelle plaque policière, son nom fièrement engravé aux côtés de l'insigne. Depuis quelques années, il avait travaillé dur pour rejoindre cet organe vital de la justice. Et il venait de voir son rêve se concrétiser, enfin.

Le jeune homme aurait pu fuir une carrière policière. Le souvenir de son interrogatoire, alors qu'il n'avait que quatorze ans, continuait de le hanter... ainsi que les mensonges qu'il avait été forcé de donner en justification des blessures de son frère Danny. _C'est pour sauver l'honneur de la famille_ , avaient martelé ses parents. Les Rayburn étaient à la tête d'une activité florissante, et il était inconcevable qu'un incident vienne compromettre le travail de toute une vie.

En attendant... Danny avait été en tort d'emmener Sarah seul avec lui en mer, sans supervision d'un adulte. John avait même tenté de l'en empêcher. Sarah se noya, mourut, et le père de famille infligea une raclée à Danny. C'était ce que leur mère avait tenté de couvrir en forçant ses trois autres enfants à mentir à la police.

Peut-être la volonté de John de rejoindre la police, avait-elle un lien avec ce mensonge qu'il avait dû professer pour sauver son nom de famille. Peut-être était-elle liée à la culpabilité d'avoir lâchement abandonné Danny, pour sauver les Rayburn...

Si c'était effectivement le cas, alors John s'engageait à consacrer sa carrière à rétablir la vérité, à la faire triompher chaque fois qu'il la croiserait.

Comme il avait tort... un mensonge pouvait détruire un frère aimé, mais une spirale infernale de mensonges pouvait faire couler toute une famille.

* * *

 **P.S. : Oui, le titre est directement pompé sur le titre d'une chanson de fin d'épisode, « Carry The Weight (Acoustic) » signée Denison Witmer.**


	2. Descente aux Enfers

**.**

 **Danny, Danny, Danny... Moi qui était venue pour Ben Mendelsohn, je n'ai pas été déçue de sa prestation. Ni du personnage qui lui a été confié.**

* * *

 **« Carry the weight »**

 **#2 – Descente aux Enfers**

* * *

Danny ne s'était jamais remis de la mort de Sarah. Il l'avait vue se noyer, sans pouvoir la sauver... et il était responsable. Parce qu'il avait initié cette promenade en mer. Une culpabilité déjà lourde à porter. Et maintes fois pourtant, il s'était vu accuser encore et encore, par des personnes qui avaient failli à leur tâche de l'aider à se reconstruire.

Une descente aux Enfers s'était initiée. Une vie de plus en plus débridée, incontrôlable. Tabac, alcool, drogue... un fils qui avait soudain vu le jour, mais dont l'existence se révéla embarrassante pour son grand-père... Un cercle vicieux avait commencé à tourner, des engrenages destructeurs s'étaient enclenchés...

Et toujours pas de pardon en vue. Rien de la part des autres Rayburn, et ce néant ne pouvait contribuer à ce qu'il accepte lui-même de se pardonner. Ou de pardonner les autres. Laissé à l'écart, et ce ne fut que plusieurs années trop tard qu'il apprit que ses frères et soeur avaient été contraints de mentir pour protéger la réputation de Robert Rayburn. Une réputation qui semblait donc beaucoup plus importante que la vérité d'un adolescent en souffrance. Danny eut tout le loisir de se laisser consumer par sa colère et son amertume, avant que John n'atteigne le point de non-retour.

* * *

 **Oh... Je me suis rendue triste. On est bien d'accord que Danny Rayburn est le meilleur personnage de la série, hein ? x')**


	3. Impulsions et conséquences

**.**

 **Par contre, impossible de supporter Kevin "monsieur le pleurnichard" Rayburn. x_x**

* * *

 **« Carry the weight »**

 **#3 – Impulsions et conséquences**

* * *

Kevin passait clairement pour le plus impulsif des enfants Rayburn. Tout d'abord, son problème de trafic de cocaïne avait révélé sa propension à s'engager dans des événements plus grands que lui, tête baissée, et à se retrouver dans des problèmes inextricables. Ainsi qu'à péter les plombs, ne supportant que très peu la pression exercée sur lui.

Alors, lorsqu'il se retrouva face au corps ensanglanté de Marco Diaz, il paniqua très rapidement. _Il voulait nous détruire, il voulait détruire notre famille..._ Laissant violemment tomber l'arme du crime - un bibelot volumineux -, il prit la fuite. Commença alors un très long feuilleton consistant à trouver comment sortir Kevin Rayburn de là.

John - déjà écrasé par les mensonges autour du meurtre de Danny, et par son propre sentiment de culpabilité - et Meg se démenèrent pour tenter de détourner les pistes de leur frère, qui lui était tout à fait occupé par des crises de larmes et un bébé à venir.

Règle primordiale chez les tueurs : savoir gérer émotionnellement les conséquences des actes perpétrés. Seuls les plus forts à ce jeu, pouvaient prétendre garder leur couverture pendant un certain moment.

* * *

 **Voilà ce que j'en fais, de Kevin ! *le jette par une fenêtre***


	4. Pas de retour en arrière

**.**

 **Le drama familial poussé à son paroxysme... *attrape un pot de pop-corn***

* * *

 **« Carry the weight »**

 **#4 – Pas de retour en arrière**

* * *

Eric O'Bannon était celui sur lequel toute la responsabilité du meurtre de Marco Diaz avait été déchargée. Le voilà désormais au procès, face au jury... et John, qui n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution que d'accuser un innocent pour sauver son frère, et l'honneur de la famille.

Les Rayburn et l'honneur du nom. Un thème récurrent. Et qui n'avait, pour le moment, que causé des dégâts irréparables - Danny. Et qui s'apprêtait à en causer à nouveau.

John s'était déjà beaucoup trop compromis. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. S'il changeait de version des faits maintenant, lors du procès, il serait lui aussi jeté en prison pour ses mensonges. Adieu alors le poste de shériff, adieu alors la nouvelle gloire dont les Rayburn pourraient s'enorgueillir.

Si seulement l'engrenage destructeur n'avait jamais commencé à tourner... si seulement Sally n'avait jamais tenté d'étouffer l'origine des blessures de Danny... Une fois que cette victoire avait été remportée, il avait semblé important de ne pas la gâcher. Danny avait suffisamment souffert - un martyr dans la course qu'une famille gangrenée menait contre le déshonneur. Son sacrifice - sa descente aux Enfers - ne devait pas être ignoré : deux autres problèmes d'importance s'étaient posés (l'assassinat de Danny par John, et celui de Marco par Kevin), et se devaient d'être traités de la même manière.

Le fardeau psychologique de cette tragédie n'était pas important. Seul le nom de "Rayburn" l'était. Suffisamment pour détruire la famille qui le portait.

* * *

 **Netflix produit vraiment du contenu de qualité, waw. Bluffée chaque fois que je tombe sur une de leurs séries.**


	5. Monde s'écroulant

**.**

 **Le voilà. Le dernier texte de ce mini-recueil. C'était fun à écrire, et la série était beaucoup trop prenante pour ma santé mentale xD (Et oui, j'arrive à admettre quelque chose comme ça, juste après avoir regardé "Hannibal"... so what? ;D)**

* * *

 **« Carry the weight »**

 **#5 – Monde s'écroulant**

* * *

Sally initia cette folie, en tentant de protéger son mari des répercussions de la raclée dont il avait gratifié Danny. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que des problèmes autrement plus graves se poseraient de nouveau, et que ses enfants utiliseraient la même méthode pour préserver la famille - et la préserver elle, de la vérité abominable.

John tuant Danny... Kevin se débarrassant de Marco, pour protéger John... C'était trop difficile à supporter. Sally avait peut-être déjà des choses à se reprocher, mais le poids de ces nouveaux développements... Elle n'était qu'une mère de famille.

Danny ne pouvant sauver Sarah de la noyade. Robert frappant Danny de toutes ses forces. Sally forçant ses enfants au mensonge. Danny s'éloignant peu à peu des siens, et tombant dans d'horribles addictions. John tuant Danny. Robert cachant l'existence du fils de Danny, un enfant né dans des conditions peu dignes des Rayburn - ou peut-être que si, finalement. Kevin protégeant John en tuant Marco. Meg impliquée dans toutes ces horribles histoires.

Ils étaient finis. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Mais Sally, contrairement aux autres, ne s'inquiétait pas principalement de l'honneur familial. Elle était beaucoup préoccupée par les conditions individuelles de ses enfants, qui sombraient de plus en plus, tombant aux portes de la folie.

Un suicide n'arrangerait pas leurs problèmes psychologiques. Pourtant, Sally avait supporté les choses pendant longtemps, mais elle n'y parvenait désormais plus. Elle était désolée...

* * *

 **Wala wala. En espérant que ce recueil de vignettes-analyses de personnages, aura été à votre goût... :)**


End file.
